Sleeplessness
by Littleguinea
Summary: Jack can't sleep because he's in pain, can Sam help him?


**A/N:** Spoilers for Season 7 as this is set after Better Angels but before Chameleon, thanks as always go to Diane and Justine who always manage to sort out my mistakes, and encourage me along the way.

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I don't own the characters or WAT.

**Rating:** M

***********************************************************************************************

**Sleeplessness**

by

littleguinea

As he lay there staring at the ceiling, the realization that he wasn't as young as he used to be hit him in waves, along with the pain and discomfort.

He rolled over and audibly groaned as his weary body protested; he had aches in his back, legs…all over.

Jumping from that first floor landing hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had but he had been determined that he wasn't going to lose the guy. Maybe in the future he'd have to leave the hot pursuits to Martin or Danny.

Lying asleep beside him, Sam was oblivious to his insomnia. She had been concerned when he landed awkwardly and had insisted on going with him to the hospital just to make sure he got himself checked over. When she had suggested staying the night, he certainly wasn't going to object; they had to take as many opportunities to be alone together as they could, since Hanna would be moving in with him in a few weeks.

Finn's babysitter had agreed to take him overnight, so for once it really was just the two of them and Jack was looking forward to some serious pampering.

The problem was, he had been in so much discomfort that the chance of anything more intimate than a gentle cuddle had been out of the question, much to Jack's frustration.

It was no good; lying there staring at the clock wasn't going to help him get to sleep. After gently removing Sam's arm, which had been draped across his chest, he tentatively eased himself onto the side of the bed and swung his legs over the edge. So far so good; he pulled himself up and slowly walked into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he quickly located a bottle of painkillers and swallowed two with a gulp of water.

Jack rubbed his hip to try and soothe away the gnawing pain that seemed to be attacking his leg. Deciding that a hot shower might help to wash away his aches and pains, he laid out a fresh towel.

Stepping into the shower and adjusting the water temperature until it was as hot as he could bear, Jack just stood there and let the water cascade over him. Closing his eyes, he seemed to lose himself as the soothing water started to massage away the aches; either that or the analgesics were starting to take effect.

So relaxing was the pulsating water that he wasn't aware that the bathroom door had opened, but he soon felt her warm body beside him.

"Hey," she said.

"I couldn't sleep because of the pain, so I thought a shower might help," he replied, a little surprised by her presence.

"Good idea, and has it?" she asked expectantly.

"Yeah, it has a bit, either that or the painkillers anyway," Jack said.

"I could always give you a massage - that might help," Sam said suggestively.

"Now that is a good idea, my back is still really sore," he replied playfully.

Turning him around, Sam placed her hands on his shoulders and gently started her massage. Judging by the moans coming from Jack's direction, she knew that she was having a pleasing effect on him. She let her hands trace a delicate path down his arms and reaching his elbows, she pushed them upwards, encouraging him to place his hands against the wall of the shower to support his weight.

Now she concentrated on his shoulder blades, rubbing firmly in a circular motion. Working her way down, she reached the small of his back. Here she used her thumbs to caress his weary body.

Looking downwards, she could see the water trickling down his back before running over his butt and then falling to the floor of the shower. God, he had an amazing butt and she couldn't help herself but to sweep her fingers slowly over it, stopping to squeeze it purposefully.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be getting rid of the pain, not causing more," Jack laughed.

Sam now knelt down and placed a soft kiss in the small of his back before continuing the journey downwards with her hands. Placing them on his hips, she continued her massage. Working her way down until she reached his calves, the water still falling over their bodies, the room now filled with steam.

Her hands traveled round the front to his shins and she grazed a path back up his legs with her nails.

All this time Jack stood with eyes closed, trying to remain in control of his building desire. He was feeling a lot better, but he certainly didn't feel like sleeping now.

When she reached the top of his thighs, he took a sharp intake of breath. Pressing her body against him, she put her arms around him now and teased him by running her fingers along either side of his groin.

"Sam, what are you trying to do to me?" came his husky response.

He turned as swiftly as he could and took hold of her wrists. Pinning her against the wall of the shower, he pushed his body against her. She flinched as her skin touched the cold shower wall and she could feel him pressing hard into her leg. Jack leaned in and kissed her forcefully, their tongues exploring, teeth nipping lips. He broke away and they both gasped for air. Looking into Sam's eyes, Jack could see she was hungry for him. He nibbled her ear lobe before kissing his way down her neck. He sucked her skin, eliciting a low moan from her as he moved round to her throat. Still holding her arms, his mouth started to explore her breasts, his tongue circling her nipples before taking one in his teeth and continuing to flick swiftly with his tongue, sucking and licking. He freed one wrist, and not wanting to neglect her, he took hold of her other nipple and squeezed it between his fingers.

When he was satisfied that she was suitably aroused, he let go of her other wrist and swept the sodden hair from her face. This time Sam leaned in and kissed Jack deeply, wrapping her arms around him. The water pounded down on their heads as they enjoyed the sweet kiss, tasting, satisfying each other.

Jack moved his hand down between the two of them, reaching for her; he could feel the warmth of her desire. She shuddered as he explored and teased. She moved her hips to the rhythm of his fingers, now penetrating and pleasing.

Sam could feel the butterflies building in her stomach.

"Jack – let's do it, I need to feel you inside me," she gasped.

Moving her leg so that it rested on his hip she made her intentions clear and Jack complied by steadying her so that she could help to guide him. Not that he needed much help; he slid into her smoothly and began thrusting slowly and rhythmically.

As the tension built between them, their thrusts became more erratic and Jack started to feel the pain returning to his body, but he wasn't about to let her down. He pushed, harder and harder and, in return, she responded by pushing against him so that he penetrated her deeply.

Jack could feel the blood surging through his body, which was tingling and tightening and as he finally succumbed to the pressure within him, he looked at Sam, who was flushed and shuddering with her own release.

He fell against her, his legs buckling and she held him, stopping him from falling.

"I love you, Sam," he gasped.

"I know," she said softly "Come on; let's get you out of here."

She turned off the shower and pulling back the shower door they stepped out onto the bath mat that he had laid down earlier. Wrapping the towel around him, she started to pat his body dry. He was obviously in a lot of pain again and she started to feel a tinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have pushed you into that, you should be resting; look at you, you're a wreck," Sam said.

"Thanks a lot, if I'd known that's what you think of me I wouldn't have made such an effort," he laughed.

"Hey, you know what I mean…and by the way, it was fantastic," she whispered.

After drying herself, she took him by the hand and led him back into the bedroom.

They lay down together, bodies entwined; Sam resting her head on Jack's chest. She listened to his heartbeat and knew that there wasn't anywhere else that she wanted to be.

"So, do you feel any more like sleeping now?" Sam asked.

When she didn't receive a reply, she looked up and saw that Jack was now sound asleep.


End file.
